Close To True Love
by danielie
Summary: Jaden and Alexis have finally confessed their love for each other... but will they be able to break through all the challenges in their relationship? JadenAlexis.
1. Interrupted Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.**

_Hey everyone! It's danielie again, here again in my fourth story! (I only took a few days in between now that I think about it…) Anyway, time to start!_

**Edit** **(June 12, 2009)**: _Thanks for taking the time to read my story!_:) _I've revised the format of the whole thing and made some minor changes. (I was sort of new at the time, sorry!)_

_Thanks guys! (sprinkles hearts) Enjoy!_

* * *

"Alexis!" Jaden called. Alexis stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. "I've been meaning to ask you something," he panted. "Could you just give me a direct answer?"

Alexis' heart raced. Was this the moment she'd wanted to come for so long?

"Dr. Crowler punished me again, and I wanted to ask if you could help me with it."

She sighed. That moment would probably never come.

"What's the punishment?" she asked.

"I have to put some paper numbered from 1 to 300 in order before tomorrow morning."

"_That's so like Dr. Crowler. Give him something stupid,"_Alexis thought. "No problem."

"Excellent!" Jaden smiled. "I'll see you in the library after class, then?"

_That smile! That silly, awkward smile! _What was so special about it that made Alexis feel like she was in heaven? All she could do as nod, and watch Jaden run back to Syrus and Chumly.

* * *

Alexis tried to go quickly after class, but the Queen of Obelisk Blue never went unnoticed.

"Where are you going, Alexis?" her friends called. She pretended not to hear and ran, knowing how much they detested Jaden.

When she reached the library, she had to search for a few minutes before she found him sitting way in the back, a mountain of papers around him.

"You came," he smiled again. Alexis tried to hide it, but she knew she was blushing as she took the chair next to him.

"Alexis," he said after a long time. Her emotions went haywire when he said her name, and she stopped looking for page 60.

"Yes?" she answered awkwardly.

"I never called you here to organize this paper… I needed an excuse to talk to you."

"What?" her mouth dropped. Jaden saw the flustered expression on her face.

"I know it's stupid, but I just have to tell you!" his face went deep red. Alexis felt the knots in her stomach.

"I really like you. Not as a friend! As _more _than a friend. But not like a sister! I mean-!" he struggled to find the right words.

Alexis put her hand on Jaden's. "I love you, too."

Secretly, Alexis' heart was racing. The moment was here! She was lost in her own thoughts when Jaden put his hands on her shoulders, and slowly pulled her closer to him. She never made a single attempt to stop him, wanting that moment to last forever.

They were about to kiss, when Alexis heard someone whisper her name. She turned around to see a boy with dark blue hair standing a few feet away.

"Zane," Alexis whispered, but Zane did not reply. His face was emotionless as usual, and he simply looked at Alexis in Jaden's arms for a long time. He closed his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly. Then he turned and walked straight out of the library.

"Zane, wait!" Alexis got up quickly. Her long hair bounced against her back as she ran away.

"Alexis, where-"

"Jaden, I'm sorry! I need to talk to Zane for a minute!" she shouted as she ran out of the library.

Jaden was left in the library alone, at first sad, and then angry. His heart shouted "Damn you, Zane!" but his mind had a different idea- that Alexis loved Zane. He didn't want to believe that. But whether he wanted to or not, he still had 241 pages to put in order.

* * *

That's Chapter 1! One thing that I CAN say is that the story gets WAAAY better... romance central. Please review!


	2. You Make Me Smile

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.  
**_Wow! Thanks to Meow Mix Meow Mix, dbzgtfan2004, Kagirinai Ame- Eternal Rain and Tk Macintosh for reviewing! It was all those reviews that made me update a little faster than I normally would. Now, time for the next Chapter…_

Alexis ran all around the school, desperately trying to find Zane. What was going on? Was he alright? She just had to know.

When she did find him, he was at the pier, where they usually met. He was standing with his arms folded, as if he'd expected her to come after him.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked slowly. She walked closer to him and stopped where she wasn't near or far away.

"I didn't know you and Jaden were together," Zane started. "I thought… that the two of us were connected; the way we could talk about anything together…"

Alexis' heart lurched. She knew what Zane was trying to say and she felt bad. She had never thought of him as anything but her friend. As if on cue, it started raining.

"Zane, I'm sorry, but…"

He never let her continue, he just walked past her, not looking back.

"Yeah. Later, Alexis." He waved his hand behind him casually. Alexis felt the rain pelting her, but somehow Zane didn't seem to get wet at all. She felt terrible as Zane walked away.

"Zane… I'm sorry I can't return your feelings."

* * *

"ALEXIS! Where have you been?"

Mindy and Jasmine rushed over to their friend. Alexis was soaked. After hearing all of that from Zane, she couldn't bring herself to move and had stayed in the pouring rain for a long time.

"I'm okay," she whispered to them.

"You liar," Mindy took her arm. "Let's go to the dorm. You're sure to have a cold tomorrow."

Inside their room, when Alexis had changed into fresh clothes, she told them everything.

Mindy made a face. "I can't believe you almost kissed a Slifer Slacker!"

"Don't call him that!" Alexis retorted.

"So you and Zane aren't friends anymore?" Jasmine looked at her.

"I guess not," Alexis hung her head. "He won't even look at me."

"So what happened to Jaden?"

OH CRAP! Alexis' mind raced. She'd left Jaden in the library to go after Zane! What would he think? Would he still want to be with her?

She stood up abruptly, and then fell.

"Alexis!" Mindy and Jasmine helped her into her bed. "Don't move, okay?" they said as they ran down the hallway to get an ice pack.

Alexis closed her eyes for a little while. Her mind focused on her experience with Jaden in the library, and she felt great. She remembered how it felt when they finally confessed to each other, how great it felt when he held her shoulders, and how close they were…

"Alexis?"

She opened her eyes and saw Jaden right in front of her. She sat up straight. "What are you _doing_here? There are strict rules against boys coming into the girls' dorms!" she was surprised.

"I know, but I wanted to tell you it's okay if you like Zane…"

Alexis' eyes were frantic. "No! It's not like that at all!" she tried to explain and grabbed his hand. "Zane… he…"

"He's not happy about us, is he?"

"No… but it doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?" Jaden blinked.

"Because you're the one I want to be with…"

Jaden squeezed Alexis' hand. He was smiling again, as if to say "I know."

Alexis had tears in her eyes. "I want to be with you!" she gave him a tight hug.

Jaden was surprised when Alexis started crying in his shirt.

"You are the one person who can always make me smile…" He held her close, and they stayed like that until Alexis eventually fell asleep in Jaden's arms.

_I love you so much that my heart can't take it…  
_

_

* * *

_

And that was Chapter 2. I had to do this Chapter over a million times until I finally felt like I got it right. I think I really hit the Romance/Drama theme with it. Was it good? Tell me what you think in your review!


	3. Individual Thoughts

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.  
**_Wow again! Thanks to__Lucarly,__Child of Sun and Moon,__zeerak,__13RandomEvents,__Princess Lady Subaru__and__AlexisxJaden 4 ever__for reviewing! Here's the next Chapter…_

The next day, Jaden, Syrus and Chumly were walking to class together, and Jaden decided to tell them about Alexis.

"I don't believe it, Jaden!" Chumly grinned. "You're going out with _Alexis Rhodes…_"

Jaden blushed. "Well, we haven't really said anything about that..."

"Oh come on! You almost kissed her! Of _course_ you're going out!"

Syrus was quiet. Even though he was happy for Jaden, he could understand how Zane must have been feeling.

"Bro…" he whispered under his breath.

"Sy? You okay?" Jaden looked at him carefully.

Syrus shook off the bad feeling. "I'm fine!" he smiled.

"Are you going to ask Alexis to the dance then?" Chumly questioned.

"Dance? What dance?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Chumly groaned.

"He's talking about _the_ dance, Jaden." Syrus said calmly. "You know, the couples-only dance that's being held on Friday?"

"Never heard of it."

Syrus and Chumly sighed.

"Anyway, there _is_a dance for couples on Friday, so you have to ask Alexis!" Chumly said.

"Why couples only?" Jaden questioned.

Syrus shrugged. "I really don't know."

Chumly and Syrus went on and on about how they wished that they were as lucky as Jaden was, but Jaden wasn't really listening. He was daydreaming of Alexis.

Maybe he _would_ask her to the dance. What would happen there? Would she smile at him again? Would she even say 'yes'? He'd have to go to her room and ask her later… which meant sneaking into the girls' dorms again.

The three friends turned a corner and walked into the classroom.

Meanwhile, Alexis was awake. She felt a lot better, having rested a little bit. She got up slowly, trying to tell herself that the reason she was getting up was because she didn't want to miss any more classes, but she knew the _real_reason was that she wanted to see Jaden. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

BAM! She crashed straight into Mindy and Jasmine. (They'd left a book behind and came back for it.)

"Alexis?" Jasmine rubbed her head. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet! Where the heck are you going?"

They rushed her back into the room. Alexis was frustrated, but she knew there was no use arguing with them.

"Now stay put, or else you'll just get sick again!" Mindy groaned as she shut the door behind her.

Alexis sighed. She wondered… maybe Jaden would come to see her again? All she could do was wait until classes were over.

Then suddenly the memory of last night came pounding into her head.

"I can't believe I was actually crying," she shook her head and smiled, remembering everything. The way his body felt, how warm it was, how strong his hands were…

"_Pull yourself together!"_she blushed at her own thoughts. Jaden made her heart beat so fast, she could tell him anything and not feel like she was being stupid. _"Is this how love is for everyone? Or is it just me?"_she wondered. _"Anyway, I hope he comes soon…"_

Her wish was answered immediately when Jaden opened the door…

* * *

Hey, that's a little cliffhanger right there, right? Well, let me just say this… if you like JadenAlexis romance, then you should DEFINITELY read the next Chapter! But that's after you review! Keep watching for Chapter 4!


	4. A Little Romance

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.  
**_Thanks to The Masked Duelist, djanime2004, saq78642 and CeltGuardian1086 for reviewing! Wow; it looks like you guys were really looking forward to this, thanks, it really makes me wanna write. Well, here it is…_

"Hey," Jaden quickly shut the door behind him and sighed. "I've _got_to be more careful when I sneak over here… Dr. Crowler almost caught me."

"You came back!" Alexis got up and hugged him. "I just knew you'd come back!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jaden tried to sound cool while looking redder than a tomato. He pushed her away gently and put his hands on her shoulders, smiling. "You feel better?"

"Yes!" she smiled back. Jaden had never seen her smile like that.

Minutes later, they were sitting on the edge of Alexis' bed. Jaden gathered up all his courage. "Alexis…"

"Huh?"

"Will you-- go to the dance on Friday with me?"

Alexis was ecstatic. She'd never even thought that Jaden would know about the dance. (And she was right, when you think about it.) "I'd love to!" she replied.

"Great!" Jaden beamed. _"Alright, she said yes, I can leave now," _his mind told him. But his heart was telling him something totally different.

Listening to his heart, Jaden hugged Alexis loosely and ran his fingers through her hair.

"_What?" _she thought.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Alexis had never felt so confused, surprised and happy all at once. She wrapped her arms around him tenderly. "I love you, too," she said.

They looked into each others' eyes for a long time; and leaned in closer. Alexis closed her eyes as Jaden's lips descended and touched hers.

Emotion rush! Alexis couldn't decide how she was supposed to feel; but before she knew it, she was kissing him back. They both wished that moment could have lasted forever; but they knew Mindy and Jasmine would be coming back soon.

Alexis pulled away from Jaden slowly, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to go," she said simply.

"I don't want to go, either," his arm went around her waist cautiously, "but your roommates don't like me very much."

They looked at each other as longingly as they did before; and Jaden planted another soft kiss on Alexis' lips.

"I'll see you later," he said as he got up. "Oh, and keep this. It's your ticket to the dance. Bring it with you," (He'd bought them right after class.)

"Later…" Alexis said dreamily as she took the ticket and flopped onto the bed.

She watched as Jaden closed the door behind him, and heard the soft footsteps he made as he snuck out. She felt amazing. She couldn't believe she'd kissed Jaden just like that. She sighed with a smile on her face, treasuring those sweet moments where she'd felt like she was in heaven.

"_I can't believe I just did that!" _Jaden's thoughts went wild after he got out of the girls' dorms. _"I just kissed her so warmly, without thinking at all… and I liked it." _A smile crept across his face.

"Jaden!" Chumly's voice broke Jaden out of his trance.

"Where've you been?" Syrus looked questioningly at their friend.

"I kissed her," Jaden blushed.

Syrus and Chumly stopped talking. They just stood there, dumbfounded.

"ALL RIGHT JADEN! YOU DID IT!" They destroyed the silence.

"Did you ask her to the dance?" Chumly questioned anxiously.

"She said yes," Jaden reported.

"Licious!" Chumly used his favourite word and gave Jaden a high-five. "Let's go celebrate!"

Syrus was a little quiet. Wouldn't this cause some problems? Alexis had so many admirers, and Jaden was so clueless…

_"Oh well," _Syrus thought. _"He'll be alright."  
_

_

* * *

_

The question is… WILL Jaden be okay? Next chapter… the second hurdle in their happy relationship! (The first one was Zane, lol.) Now what… or WHO could be causing problems for everybody's fave couple? Find out next Chapter!


	5. A Serious Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.  
**_Thanks to Super HOT Salsa,_ _Dan-Chan Haru-San and ravenrogue19 for reviewing! Wow, most people were so sure it was gonna be Mindy and Jasmine to mess things up for our favourite couple! But it's not their turn yet. (So technically you guys were right, but that happens later.) This Chapter is more Drama than Romance; hope you like it!_

The next day Alexis was better, and she and Jaden walked to class together. They tried to ignore all of the whispering about Alexis rejecting Zane and about Jaden 'just getting lucky'.

"Wait…" Alexis held Jaden's hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"All these rumors going around…"

"So?"

Alexis looked up. "You're okay with it?"

"If you are," he smiled at her, and she blushed.

"I'm… fine." She smiled at him.

"Well, let's go," Alexis stepped inside the room.

"Ah!" Jaden slapped his head. "I forgot my book in the dorm! Idiot!" he said, irritated.

"I'll follow you back for it," Alexis offered.

"No. You'd be marked late." Jaden smiled. "I'll be alright."

"Okay," Alexis waved and walked inside.

Jaden ran through the hallways, not wanting Alexis' fanboys to start an interrogation. But once he ducked into a seemingly empty hallway, he crashed into a girl…

"Jaden," Blair looked at him, blushing.

"Hey, sorry about your books," Jaden smiled awkwardly as he picked them up and handed them to her.

"Wait!" Blair shouted as Jaden got up to start running again.

"What's--!" Jaden had no time to finish his question as Blair backed him up to a wall.

"The rumours about you and Alexis! Are they true?"

"Ye… yes…" Jaden blushed. He tried to sidestep her, but she wouldn't let him go.

"Jaden, I've had a crush on you for a long time," she said softly. "I really have…"

"Blair, I'm sorry, but---"

Again, Jaden couldn't finish. Blair kissed him right there, in the middle of that empty hallway.

What was she thinking?

"Stop it, Blair…" Jaden whispered as he pulled away from her.

Jaden heard someone whisper his name, and when he saw who it was his heart wrenched.

Alexis was standing at the end of the hallway.

"I came to see what was taking so long for one book," she said slowly. "Now I see…" her hands were shaking, and she lowered her head.

"No, Alexis!" Jaden tried to shout, but his voice was soft. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He took a step closer to her, and she stepped away, sniffling.

"**I can't believe you'd do this!"**Alexis ran away in tears, not looking back.

Jaden couldn't move. He felt awful, and closed his eyes, wishing this was just a bad dream. He moved his hands and tried to wipe Blair's kiss away, but he just couldn't seem to erase it.

"Why did you…" he clenched his fist tight as he looked at Blair. "Why did you have to… RUIN everything!"

A single tear came down Jaden's face; he'd never felt like this. It was a rush of emotions… but very different from what Alexis felt when she kissed him. Jaden was feeling angry, hurt, sad and tormented all at once.

"Jaden," Blair pleaded, "I really, _really _like you …"

"It doesn't matter how much you like me… I love her!" he yelled.

Forgetting all about his book, Jaden ran after Alexis.

* * *

Hm, it's hard to say whether that's a cliffhanger or not… oh and about Blair, I just needed an extra character to like Jaden, so I picked her. Either way, review please! I update way faster when reviews come in! Next Chapter is a little long when compared to the others…


	6. Apologies and Explanations

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.  
**_Thanks to inu-yusukekaiba102, azndragonz and sableye for reviewing! I got my first review request for this story… and I'm sorry to disappoint; but I couldn't use it. The story isn't ready to end yet, and some of the things in the request would've messed up the plot. I'll be more open to requests now.__DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE PAIRING__, I love the JadenAlexis pairing; I won't drag them apart and not put them back together. Promise. :) Anyway, the story…whoa, this Chapter is long…_

The night before the dance, Alexis was inside the room with Mindy and Jasmine, feeling down. No matter how much Jaden tried to talk to her, she just wouldn't listen--- she ignored him or just plain avoided him.

The truth is, inside, Alexis was hurt, and Jasmine knew it. If only we could say the same about Mindy…

Mindy wagged her finger at Alexis. "Y'know, none of this would've happened if you'd just picked Zane—"

"Shut up." Alexis turned to face the wall. She held the dance ticket Jaden had given her delicately, and a few tears came to her eyes.

"_What do I think I'm doing? Crying doesn't help anything." _she thought. _"Crying doesn't…"_

She thought about how she cried into Jaden's shirt just nights before. She's never shown that much emotion to anyone before. And then she'd seen him kissing Blair… Alexis closed her eyes and got off the bed.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a few minutes… and DON'T follow me." Mindy and Jasmine just watched as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

If anything, Jaden was having a harder time than she was. He was just moping all over the place like he had no purpose, and stopped to rest near some stairs. He was about to continue walking again when he crashed into someone.

"Zane?" Jaden was surprised.

Zane got up and closed his eyes. "You need to talk to her."

"What?" Jaden was confused.

"Go apologize. Alexis is the kind of girl who doesn't let go. The longer you take, the worse it'll be."

Jaden was still very confused as Zane walked away from him. How did Zane even _know_about what happened? The two of them hadn't spoken at all since Alexis rejected Zane, and now Zane was trying to help him?

"HEY, ZANE!" Jaden called.

Zane stopped. "What is it?" he said without turning around.

"Why are you helping me? I thought… I thought you liked Alexis too."

Zane shrugged. "We're still friends, all three of us. I'm just giving you a little advice." With that, Zane just walked away.

"_We're still friends…"_Jaden repeated in his mind.

Jaden took Zane's advice and ran around the school looking for Alexis. When he finally found her, she was sitting on the edge of the pier. It was getting dark, and he ran over to her.

"Alexis," he said as he reached her, "we need to talk."

Alexis got up slowly. "No, we don't."

"Alexis, just let me explain--"

"You don't have to explain anything!" she said suddenly, and then calmed down. "I understand that you don't like me the way I thought you did. End of story."

"Why are you being like this?"

Jaden looked at Alexis' face. "Why won't you let me talk to you? Do you know how much…" he looked at her almost pleadingly. "**Do you know how much I've missed you?!"**

Alexis was shocked.

"That… what you saw…" Jaden continued. "Blair was trying to mess with my head. And I'm sorry. I know that must've hurt you a lot; that I should've pushed her away. But then you ran away crying," Jaden looked down, "And now you won't talk to me… I can't take it."

Jaden shook his head. "Argh! I must sound like some over-romantic freak right now! I just want you to know I…" There was a short pause. "I love you, Alexis,"

Alexis touched his hand. "Same here," she smiled. "I missed you too, but I thought…"

"Stop talking," Jaden whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer. He held her tight and looked into her eyes as if to ask for permission before he kissed her.

Alexis closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair as his hands ran down her back. That wonderful feeling that Alexis had before enveloped her again… she felt like she _belonged_in Jaden's arms… like she was _meant_ to be with him. Then a thought came into her mind.

"Hey, wait," she broke away gently from Jaden's kiss. "Are we still going to the dance together?"

"Why not?" Jaden scratched the back of his head. "If you don't want to go…" Jaden started.

"No, it's not that!" Alexis said quickly. "I'm really happy! I… was just wondering if you'd be mad at me… for not talking to you"

Jaden looked questioningly at her, as if to say, 'What in the world are you talking about?' and sighed as he gave her a long hug.

"I don't want to let go…" he whispered.

Alexis put her arms around him and smiled. She didn't have a care in the world now that they were together again.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! I really love reading reviews; and they encourage me to write. (How many times have I said that?) Anyway, I need to know how well I'm doing, so please review!


	7. If Someone Really Loves You

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.  
**_Thanks for reviewing Ultimate Legendary Master, Agent of the Divine One and Cheesywonder221! Your reviews made me really happy. Time to start the Chapter!_

"Postponed?" Alexis yelled as she read the poster on the notice board. "What do they mean 'postponed'?"

According to the poster, the Duel Academy Dance had been postponed until further notice because the DJ was sick. (the dance was supposed to be tonight).

Alexis frowned. "And I spent all of last night putting the perfect outfit together, too," she looked down. "Boys have it easy--- all they have to do is rent a stupid tux!"

"That's not true at all. Hard to believe you know so many guys if that's what you think."

Alexis spun around, frightened. "A… Atticus…" she looked at her older brother.

"You scared me half to death! What're you _doing_here, anyway?"

"Just wanted to know when you were planning to tell me about your _boyfriend._"

Alexis' heart skipped a beat. "How did you…?"

"Your roommates told me."

"_Mindy and Jasmine?"_Alexis' mind raced. _"But how… and why… unless they saw--!"_

Atticus interrupted Alexis' train of thought. "So he's not just 'a friend who happens to be a boy' _now_, huh Alexis?"

She blushed a little; and Atticus laughed. "I'm just kidding! It's just so funny, though… you and Jaden! I knew you had a crush on him!"

"It's been fun, but I have something I need to do right now," Alexis said as she started to walk down the hall. "See you later."

Atticus looked behind him and smiled. "She always did have that glow whenever Jaden was around. She always gets so happy... I just hope it stays that way."

* * *

Jaden walked absentmindedly around the campus. _"I want to see Alexis… but she's probably with her roommates now."_he sighed right before something hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he turned around. "Chazz?" he looked at the other boy clad in black standing behind him.

Chazz didn't say anything as he walked closer to Jaden.

"Um, are you okay?" Jaden whispered. Chazz got defensive.

"'Okay'? What do you mean _okay_? Do I look okay right now?"

"If you want the truth, you look really scary—"

"Because of you!"

"What did I do?"

"A-lex-is," Chazz broke her name down into syllables.

Jaden looked worried. "Is something wrong with Alexis?"

"Something has to be wrong with her if she'd date a loser like you!"

Jaden blinked, and Chazz grabbed his shirt collar. "How can you not see it? You're not good enough for her!"

"_Not good enough?"_ The words echoed in Jaden's mind; and Chazz kept going.

"She deserves better than a Slifer Slacker like you. She probably feels _sorry_ for you. If you really do like her," Chazz let go of Jaden's shirt gently, "you'll let her go."

"I can't let her go, Chazz," Jaden looked at the ground. "I can't let her go because I don't like her. I love Alexis; and you can't change that."

"Maybe you do love her," Chazz gave a small smile. "But does she really love you?"

Jaden opened his mouth to respond, but by that time Chazz was walking away.

That really was something to think about. "How…" Jaden stared after Chazz. "How is it possible to tell if someone really loves you?"

Meanwhie, Alexis was running back to her dorm. _"Mindy and Jasmine told Atticus?"_the thought ran through her mind; she just had to find out why.

* * *

Hello, everybody! Hey, I ended with a sort of cliffhanger again! (Please don't kill me!) Did Jaden actually take what Chazz said seriously? What is Alexis so worried about? Find out next Chapter! But before that... review please!


	8. The Right Choice

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.  
**_Thanks for reviewing Gx-dueler! (A not-so-nice reply has been sent.) Anyway, this Chapter… continuing right where the last one left off… another one of my famous short chapters. Lol, I need to work on making them longer. Again, there is more Drama…_

Alexis threw the door open and found Jasmine sitting on a chair, and Mindy lying on the bed.

"You saw him?" Jasmine asked without even saying hello.

Alexis felt like she was in court. "I saw Atticus, if that's what you mean."

"What did he say?" Mindy asked, still lying down.

"He seemed pretty happy," Alexis narrowed her eyes. "You were hoping he'd try to pull us apart, weren't you? Just how much of last night did you see?"

There was a short pause.

Jasmine sighed. "You said you'd be back 'in a few minutes' from your walk; and you took two hours. We were worried so we followed, and then we saw what your idea of a 'walk' was…"

Mindy counted on her fingers as she continued Jasmine's explanation. "We saw you when Jaden was trying to apologize… and we saw you in Jaden's arms… oh, and we saw that hot kiss. Good job."

Alexis blushed like wildfire. They'd seen _everything._

"That's not the point!" she broke away from the subject. "Do you guys hate Jaden so much that you try to get my brother to split us apart!"

Mindy sat up and pointed her finger into Alexis' face. "You're the one missing the point. It's simple, really—you can't be cool if you date someone like Jaden!"

Alexis' eyes opened wide. "So basically you're telling me—"

Mindy nodded. "It's him… or us."

Alexis felt the tears come into her eyes. Was that it all along? Mind and Jasmine had only liked her because she was cool? She was just 'the Queen of Obelisk Blue' to them? Even if she was… they were friends! But what about Jaden…

"Fine," Alexis gulped. "I choose him."

With that, she ran out of the room, a few tears falling behind her.

"Mindy," Jasmine whispered. "Was it such a good idea to put her on the spot like that?"

"She made her choice," Mindy said. "That's not my problem."

Alexis ran until she felt her legs would drop off. Then she saw someone nearby. It couldn't be…

"Jaden?" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Alexis!" Jaden looked at her happily until her saw that she was crying. "Alexis, what--!"

She literally threw herself at him. "I don't care anymore," her hands held his body close. "I don't care what they think anymore!"

Jaden had no idea what she was talking about. _"Did Chazz… no, Chazz wouldn't make her cry like this… and she said 'they'…"_he tried to reason as she sobbed into his shirt.

Then Alexis came to her senses. "I'm sorry," she sniffed as she tried to pull away. "I shouldn't be--"

Jaden pulled her back to him. "Cry as long as you want," he smiled. "I'm here."

Alexis' eyes opened wide as a fresh stream of tears came… she knew she made the right choice.

But in Jaden's mind, Chazz's words were still echoing. He looked at the girl crying in his arms, and wondered if he was really the best for her…

* * *

Okay, that's the end of this Chapter (short!)… oh yeah, school is starting again tomorrow so I won't be able to update as fast as I have been… -cries- Remember to review!


	9. On The Same Team

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.  
**_Thanks for reviewing, KyoLuver! I wanted to update faster, but I had this big History essay to do... (It's finished now, I hope I never have to do anything like it again.) Here's an attempt at making a Chapter long… I hope it came out alright. Well, it's not __really __long, but it's longer than the rest. So here goes... something. -laughs- That's a Jaden quote, lol. There is Romance in this one (no Drama this time). Starting Chapter 9..._

"You chose me over your friends?" Jaden blushed after Alexis' explanation.

Alexis nodded as soft breeze blew through her hair. She and Jaden were sitting on a bench near the dorms together and saw the sunset coming.

Alexis knew it was getting late… she'd have to go to her room soon, confrontation with Mindy and Jasmine or not.

"Alexis…" Jaden's voice was soft as he looked at the ground.

She broke away from her thoughts and looked at him.

"I don't want to… cause trouble between you and your friends… maybe it would be better for you if… if…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Jaden sighed. Keeping his emotions bottled up like this was something he'd never done before. He didn't want Alexis to leave him at all... but if Chazz was right, he was only being a burden!

Seeing her eyes cast a quizzical look at him, he flashed the smile Alexis loved so much to cover up his feelings. "I've been to the girl's dorms," he said, "wouldn't you like to see the boy's dorms?"

Alexis blushed; and Jaden's smile only got bigger. "Hey, it's not like I'm taking you to the boy's _showers _or anything…"

Alexis blushed even harder, the look on her face was priceless. Jaden continued to tease her until she relented and said, "Fine! I-I'll go."

Somehow, Jaden managed to get Alexis inside the building. They tiptoed past Professor Banner's office and into Jaden's room.

"Phew!" he sighed as he slammed the door behind them.

"**JADEN!"**Syrus immediately ran to the taller boy, not noticing Alexis at all, and pointed to the bunk bed. "I don't know how many more letters can hold under there!"

The bed was nearly a foot off the ground. All of the letters crammed underneath it threatened to throw it over, straight onto the floor.

"A ha ha ha…" Jaden tried to laugh.

"Oh hey, Alexis," Chumly called from the bed at the side of the room.

"Oh yeah Alexis, hi," Syrus looked at her. Alexis did a small wave as she pulled one of the letters from under the bed.

"Don't!" Jaden said nervously as he grabbed it from her. But she had already read about a line by then—it was hate mail to Jaden for going out with her.

"Are all of these… letters like that?"

"NO!" Jaden lied. "Not at all! They're just letters with the wrong address or something…" he rambled.

"Hey! Why is Alexis in here, Jaden?" Syrus realized where she was for the first time, and Chumly also looked like he needed an explanation.

"Don't worry guys, we're leaving! Bye!" Jaden grabbed Alexis by the arm and rushed her out of the room.

"_HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THERE WOULD BE SO MANY LETTERS THERE?"_Jaden scolded himself. _"I was only trying to get her mind off everything… I don't want her to get the wrong idea…" _But before Jaden could think about it any more, they were outside.

Trying his best not to leave anyone suspicious, Jaden pulled her behind the building. "Looks like we got away," he sighed and then looked at her.

"Alexis," Jaden noticed that she was staring at the ground.

"So every day…" she whispered, "You've been getting letters like that?"

Jaden looked at her and sighed. He didn't want to lie to her. "Yes— but they don't mean anything! I still—"

"I know, I love you too… but I think that I'm…"

"You think you're causing too much trouble for me? I thought I was doing the same thing to you."

Alexis looked into Jaden's eyes, wondering how he'd known what she was thinking. Meanwhile, Jaden was struggling to come up with something that would express what he wanted to say, and raise Alexis' confidence while at the same time raising his own… he summoned all his courage as he tried to relate to her.

"I think… that we can get through this. It's like a duel," he started. "You and I are on a team, and the opponent is winning and playing a bunch of really heavy trap cards… but maybe… we could have a lucky draw and play a magic card that can win this."

As Jaden held Alexis' hands, she doubted that he realized how deep that statement was. Her emotions went wild as he leaned in closer to her face.

"Alexis," he whispered in her ear. "Ready to get your game on?"

Alexis' heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to fly straight out of her chest. She seemed to get lost in his brown eyes. She was happy that he still wanted to be with her, and she put her hand on his cheek as she got ready to whisper something back.

"I'm glad," she said slowly, "that we're on the same team."

The distance between them closed as they kissed. Alexis surprised herself when her hands slid underneath Jaden's red Slifer jacket; but Jaden didn't seem to care as he pulled her so close their bodies pressed against each other. Gradually, their kisses got harder and more intense, every single one drenched in pure love.

"_I know we can get through all of this," _Alexis thought later as she entered her dorm room where Mindy and Jasmine were already asleep.

"_Even if the people who I thought were my best friends only liked me for popularity, I know you like me for who I am," _she climbed into her bed with a lazy smile on her face, still feeling the warm touch of Jaden's lips on hers.

"_We'll draw that magic card and win… together."_

_

* * *

_

I EDITED THIS CHAPTER LIKE CRAZY! It was kinda hard, but at the same time it was so much fun. When I had Jaden say 'Alexis, ready to get your game on?' I pictured it in my mind perfectly! So, did it work? Did I write my first so-called-long Chapter okay, or could they be a bit longer? Was it better than the short ones? You can tell me in your review!


	10. Clashing Plans

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.  
**_Okay, first, thanks to Rockitboy for reviewing! This Chapter is very late... I had waaaay too much homework to do (and I'm still not done.) But homework isn't the only reason, I had actually reached a crossroad with the story and I wasn't sure what to do, but I think I have a plan now._:)_Anyway, this Chapter is kinda long too, with romance near the end. It is mainly just a base for things to come. Time to start..._

"**I'M LATE!"**Jaden threw the blankets off the next day as he ran to get some fresh clothes.

He could've hit himself for sleeping through the alarm clock again as he dragged on the Slifer blazer. Dr. Crowler's class was first this morning, and he was already 5 minutes late.

As he ran through the corridor, Jaden realized that he was in for the lecture of a lifetime. The rumours about himself and Alexis had even spread to the teachers, and it was needless to say that Dr. Crowler was not happy.

**CRASH!**

In his rush to turn a corner, Jaden had collided into someone, who fell right beside him. He opened his eyes slowly, and was surprised to see Alexis sprawled on the floor beside him.

"G… Good morning…" she rubbed her forehead and tried to get up, blushing madly.

"Hey," Jaden said weakly as he got off the floor. "Don't we have class?"

"Uh huh," Alexis nodded as he helped her up, "but I figured you slept in, so I was going to wake you up."

"Risking the boy's dorms again?"

Alexis smiled and then remembered something. "The dance!" she said. "It's rescheduled for Friday, two days from now—and it'll be on the beach!"

Jaden nodded as he gripped her hand. "Great," he smiled back as they walked into Crowler's class together.

"Late _again,_ Jaden!" Dr. Crowler yelled.

Syrus and Chumly frowned from their seats, Mindy smirked and Jasmine sighed. Dr. Crowler looked at Alexis carefully, and then looked at the two of them together and scowled.

Just then, Jaden remembered that he was holding Alexis' hand and let go, going red in the face as he took his seat at the back.

The lesson on 'The Differences between Polymerization and Power Bond' seemed to last forever, and near when Dr. Crowler had finally finished ranting he walked around the classroom handing test papers back to the students.

"Oh well," Chumly sighed. "63. How about you guys?"

"79," Syrus sighed with relief. "How about—"

He looked at Jaden's paper and gasped at the grade.

"ONE?" they shouted as Jaden slammed it on the desk.

He grabbed Syrus' paper to check answers, and saw that most of his own were right.

"_This is just for going out with Alexis! I just know it!"_Jaden glared at Dr. Crowler, who was smiling at him menacingly.

"I'm so _sorry_, Mr. Yuki," he said in a sarcastic voice, "but this means you fail the term, and that you'll have to take the make-up test with the _other_slackers… on Friday."

Jaden's heart felt like it was going to stop. He looked at Alexis, who was sitting closer to the front. She looked as surprised as he did, and then turned away. The bell rang, and she walked out of class with everyone else.

But Jaden stayed behind. "You have to change the date!" Jaden shouted at Dr. Crowler, who shut the door with both of them inside.

"Why?" Dr. Crowler sneered. "So you can go to that dance?"

Jaden grabbed his work off of the desk. "I never failed this paper!" he yelled. "See for your—!" He felt himself being pushed against the wall.

"You are not going," Dr. Crowler said. "You and Alexis are not going to be together. Don't you see it? She's too good for you."

Jaden felt Dr. Crowler's fingernails dig into his shoulders, and he winced. "She might let you waste her time, but I will _make sure_…"

"Leave him alone!"

Alexis threw open the door and rushed into the classroom.

"What are you—what are you _thinking_?" she ran in front of Jaden with a panic-stricken look in her eyes.

Dr. Crowler was a little shocked, but he regained composure in a spilt second and said "I was merely informing Mr. Yuki about the conditions of his re-test."

He walked back to the front of the classroom and shot Jaden a glare so ugly that if looks could kill he might've died on the spot. With a last glance at Alexis, he walked out of the room.

Alexis turned to Jaden slowly. "I was watching from behind the door," she explained. "I saw everything. Are you—?"

"I'm fine," Jaden said, looking at the ground. "But now I can't go to the dance, and I know you were looking forward to it, so maybe you should go with… someone else…"

Jaden was caught off guard when Alexis wrapped her arms around him.

"You're so _stupid,_" she said slowly as a lone tear ran down her face. "Why would I want to go with anyone but you?"

Jaden felt the heat rise in his face and knew he was blushing. Chazz was wrong… she wanted to go with _him_… she refused to go with anyone else…

"Thank you," he whispered as he put his arms around her. _"I'll try to be… the kind of guy you deserve…"_he thought as he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Alexis let go of him and grabbed his hand. "Come on," she smiled. "We have class."

Jaden smiled as he said "Lead the way." He and Alexis walked out of the classroom together, totally sure they could do anything as long as they were together.

* * *

For those of you who couldn't tell, I HATE DR. CROWLER, he is what I call a girly man, with that pink hairclip, nail polish and lipstick... Review and the next Chapter may come a little faster... :) Remember, I LOVE reading reviews! (I feel like a robot, saying that all the time...) Anyway, yeah, remember to review!


	11. A Thousand Times More

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.**_**  
**__Thanks to ASUKA619, Rhea Shidou and MuyoGAL is TropiCAL for reviewing! This Chapter is very, very, late! And SHORT! I just couldn't find a way to get it any longer. Sorries… Oh and yeah, I know there was some kind of problem with the reviews section when I was doing Chapter 9. And I got a lot of reviews for Chapter 10, yayness! Anyway, on with Chapter 11! Wow, 11 Chapters already…_

Jaden hurried to pack his things after the last class the next day. The re-tests were tomorrow, so he was going to meet Alexis in the library today. Walking out into the halls, he turned only when someone called him.

"Hey!" Atticus panted as he ran to catch up.

"Hi," Jaden smiled. "What's up?"

"I was just worried my sister's _boyfriend._"

Jaden blushed. He'd never thought about Alexis as his girlfriend before.

Atticus just continued as if he hadn't seen his reaction. "I hear you're stuck with Crowler's re-test tomorrow; so no dance for you. Bummer."

"Yeah," Jaden sighed.

"But that's not what I'm worried about." Atticus said in a serious voice he rarely ever used. "Word on the street says that there are plans for you guys on dance day…"

Jaden sighed again. "It's no big deal; it's probably something stupid."

"No, I think you should take this seriously—"

Jaden gave him a little smile. "Thanks for the warning, but everything's gonna be okay."

Before Atticus could stop him, Jaden walked into the library.

* * *

He found Alexis sitting at the very back, behind rows and rows of bookshelves. She was half asleep over a book on 'The Different Fusion Combinations of Kuriboh', but woke up when she saw him.

"No sleeping in my class!" Jaden did a perfect imitation of Dr. Crowler.

Alexis laughed. "Oh… I wrote these for you." She handed him a notebook.

Jaden flipped through it. "Wow! Notes on every topic on the test! Alexis, you're awesome!"

She blushed at his praise. "Hey, I'm the whole reason you're doing this test anyway. I want to make sure you get the perfect score."

Jaden's face fell a little bit as he looked at her. She was still blushing, but staring hard at the ground.

"It's not your fault," he said simply as he turned away.

"_I only wish there was something I could do for you…" _he thought. _"Some way of showing you just how much you mean to me…"_

But as he glanced at Alexis, he couldn't think of anything.

They spent some time after that going through what they'd done in class. Later, Alexis nodded off to sleep again, so Jaden wondered if they should just call it a night and hope he was lucky tomorrow.

_**I'm the whole reason you're doing this test anyway.**_

Jaden shook his head as Alexis' words repeated in his mind. She'd gone through every single topic on the re-test and made notes, even though she wasn't taking it… all of that for him…

_**I want to make sure you get the perfect score.**_

She was in the library now, with him, trying to help him study even though she was obviously tired… even though she could've just left him with the book, she wanted to be there and help him through everything…

"_I know one way I can show how much you mean to me," _Jaden thought as he opened the notebook.

"_I'm going to get 100 on that test like you want me to; I'm going to study hard, just for you…" _he glanced at Alexis, who was struggling to sit upright.

She was falling backwards, and Jaden grabbed her back and rested her head in his lap. She gave a little smile, almost as if she knew where she was. Then, Jaden looked up and started reading the notes.

"_I'm doing this for you," _he thought as he looked at the girl in his lap. He smiled. _"I only wish I could do a thousand times more."_

* * *

Hee hee, Chapter 12 coming soon… reviews help the process go faster!


	12. Her Incomplete Explanation

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.  
**_Thanks for reviewing, Maurice A. Nigma, silverhusky22, sakuraloveskyosohma and animefan18p! I put a lot of time into this one, I had about 100 ideas for this Chapter. In the end, I picked this one. It's short, but it gets better towards the end. Yay. : ) So now, time to start..._

The next day, Jaden was inside a classroom with about fifteen other students. He stared at the small stack of papers which read **Duel Academy Retry Test **big and bold on the front.

"_No teacher yet," _he thought and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for the test to start.

Suddenly Professor Banner rushed inside the classroom. Pharaoh (the cat) squirmed in his arms.

"Good morning, everyone," Professor Banner smiled. "Well, it's almost time for the test to start, so let's get going…"

A student raised his hand. "Sir, I thought this was Dr. Crowler's test…?"

"Dr. Crowler said he has 'something very important to do right now'," Professor Banner rubbed Pharoah's ear.

"_That's weird," _Jaden twirled a pencil in his hand. _"What could be more important than his own test?"_

Before he had any time to think about it, the bell rang.

"Good luck," Professor Banner took his seat and smiled, "though I hope you don't need it."

* * *

Minutes later, Alexis was going through the halls, just killing time until Jaden got out of the re-test.

"No Slifer bodyguard this time, huh Alexis?" a Ra girl snickered, and a few girls around her laughed.

Alexis just ignored her.

"You know, I'm available if you need a new date to the dance," an Obelisk boy smiled dangerously at her.

"I'm not going," Alexis walked a little faster.

"Killjoy! We'd be cute together!" the boy called after her.

Alexis was about to walk down some stairs when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"I'm serious!" she shouted. "I'm not going to the da—!"

She swerved around and was surprised to see Dr. Crowler.

"May I have a word with you, Miss Rhodes?" he asked.

"Er… ah… sure," she whispered.

Dr. Crowler looked at the other students and folded his arms. "Don't all of you have class?" he said impatiently. The students giggled at Alexis as they all walked off.

"It's about _Jaden Yuki_," Dr. Crowler said once he and Alexis were alone.

"Is he alright?" Alexis blinked.

"He's _just fine._" Dr. Crowler said that like he regretted it. "But your interruption that day was uncalled for."

Suddenly Alexis remembered what had happened a few days earlier; Dr. Crowler pressuring Jaden into not going out with her.

"Jaden and I are staying together," she turned around, facing the stairs.

"But why? Do you even realize who you are?" Dr. Crowler's voice was rising. "You are the Queen of Obelisk Blue! Do you understand how humiliating it is for you to be seen with a Slifer?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Alexis turned back to him. "Jaden doesn't look at me and see the Queen of Obelisk Blue… he sees _Alexis Rhodes_."

"I'm sure Zane only saw her, too."

Alexis looked down to the floor. "Zane and I are friends, nothing else…" she stepped back.

"Alexis, everyone only wants the best for you. Jaden is most definitely NOT the best. He's quite the opposite. Zane is more attractive, gets better grades, is definitely more respected, and he's in Obelisk as well—"

"You just don't understand," Alexis put her arms around herself and felt the tears sting her eyes. "How can you not see it? Jaden is special to me because--!"

Alexis stepped back again, gasped and gave a terrifying scream. She was falling down the stairs.

"**Miss Rhodes!"**Dr. Crowler screeched and tried to grab her, but missed.

Alexis wasn't sure what was going on. All she saw was her hand, held in front of her, desperately trying to take hold of something, and a few locks of her hair that the wind pushed into her face.

Her vision blurred as she bounced off the guard rail and then crashed into a wall. She sank to her knees gradually, every single bone in her body ached…

"Alexis? ALEXIS!" someone's voice came and her shoulders were shaken. "Are you okay, Alexis? You're seriously scaring me! _ANSWER_ ME, ALEXIS!"

* * *

She wasn't able to tell whose voice it was; her eyes closed slowly as she fainted.

Wow, that was a cliffhanger that killed all cliffhangers... Reviews make me happy, tell me how well I'm doing and make me wanna update faster. (Seriously, I need to stop saying that. I feel like a scratched record.) Remember to review!


	13. A Devilish Plot

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.  
**_Thanks for reviewing Muyoko Ichigo, Gensotenshi and SeanEddy for reviewing! This update is VERY late, but then I did mention that they'd get later when school started, right? _

_This Chapter was REALLY hard to write. I wrote it over more times than I did the last one, and that's saying a lot. I guess I just wanted to make this Chapter one worth waiting for. (It's because of all those great reviews! They really did help.) Anyway, let's get on with Chapter 13... still on the short side, I really have to make an effort to get the Chapters longer..._

"Nngh…" Alexis groaned as she woke up two hours later to find herself in her dorm room, lying on her bed. She tried to sit up, but the minute she used her right arm for support she fell again, clutching it in pain.

"I wouldn't use that arm if I were you,"

Alexis turned to see where that voice was from, and saw Chazz sitting across the room.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis struggled to sit up with her left arm.

Chazz waved his finger with a smug look on his face. "That's no way to address your knight in shining armour. You didn't get yourself here, you know."

Alexis blinked, and then she put all of the pieces together. It was _Chazz's _voice she had heard calling for her. Somehow, she felt a little disappointed. She wished it had been Jaden… or even Zane.

But then she shook her head. They couldn't be there for her _all_ the time; and she might've been seriously hurt if Chazz hadn't been there…

"The nurse says you got the gash in your right arm when it slammed into some glass in a picture frame on the wall," Chazz interrupted her thoughts. Before Alexis could ask him again, he held up a blue slip of paper. "It's a special pass from the nurse; she didn't think you needed to stay in the office for that arm, but you were asleep so she asked me to look after you."

Alexis just nodded, and Chazz glared at her. "Are you realizing what a big mistake you made now?"

"If you mean Jaden, then it's none of your business," Alexis glared back at him.

Chazz groaned. "Look how much trouble he's pulled you into!"

"I'm tired of saying the same thing all the time!" Alexis yelled. "I don't _care_ about any of that!"

"But other people do! _I_do! Mindy and Jadsmine do! Dr. Crowler does! Everyone cares about you except yourself!"

Alexis froze.

"You spend your time worrying about Jaden's re-test, his hate mail and whatever. What does he do? Get you into trouble with your friends, and your teacher, too." Chazz sighed, and walked over to Alexis, who still couldn't think of anything to say. "It's a two way road, Alexis. He's not doing his part. Leave him."

Alexis' heart was pounding. He made sense. Everything Chazz said made perfect sense. It was the same idea Dr. Crowler had, but Chazz made her see it was all for her benefit. Maybe she'd been wrong about Jaden from the start.

"_I love you, Alexis."_

Alexis blushed as Jaden's voice repeated in her mind. What was she thinking? "I… I… I don't know…" she shook her head. "I really—"

Alexis and Chazz swerved around as the door opened, and Jaden stepped in from behind it. Alexis felt her heart break as he said "I heard everything."

He turned to her with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble," he said to her. The fact that he wasn't looking at her drove Alexis crazy. "I think being together wasn't such a good idea," he whispered.

"I guess I'll just leave you alone now."

Alexis didn't have enough time to shout 'Wait!' before he slammed the door behind him.

"See, I was right, huh?" Blair said as she followed Jaden out of the girls' dorms. "I told you you'd find out how she really felt if you came, and you did."

"Yeah," Jaden's voice was sad.

Blair tried to hide the grin on her face. _"This was genius,"_she told herself. _"The plan Chazz and I came up with was genius! To have him put Alexis in a corner, and call Jaden to overhear everything… this way he has Alexis and I have my Jaden! Genius!"_

"I feel so sorry for you, Jaden," Blair latched on to his arm. "I'm sorry, but you just had to know. Just forget about her. You deserve to have some fun!"

She smiled up at him. "Wanna go to the dance with me?"

* * *

Hee hee, ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I'm sure some people will find this one even worse than the last one.

At first I wasn't sure if I should bring back Blair or not, (and I'm sure most people would've preferred it if I didn't) but then I felt that without some pain on Jaden's side the story would be too focused on Alexis. Update in… well, I can never be sure, but soon enough. Oh, and THANKS SO MUCH to the people who wished me happy birthday! Remember to review and help the process!


	14. The Little Things No One Notices

**Disclaimer:****I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story.  
**_Thanks to Xiah619, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan and Dia-chan87 for reviewing! (I'm praying I never forgot anybody.) _

_I'm really sorry this update took so long, but I'm in the middle of my exams now. Anyway, I just figured that you guys really put up with a lot of waiting, and I got some nice reviews, so I put up this Chapter. (Again, the reviews help!) Anyway, time to start… continuing right where the last one ends._

"Did that..." Alexis' voice was soft, but still managed to break the silence that had lurked over the room since Jaden walked out 5 minutes ago. "Did that really just happen?"

Chazz just nodded slowly. He looked like he was going to say something when the door swung open again.

Alexis jumped when she saw who it was.

Dark hair barely sliding over his shoulders, Zane was standing in the doorway.

Chazz was the first to react "Hey you're not allowed to be—"

"Leave."

Chazz stepped back. "I'm in here to take care of Alexis--!"

"Are you, really?" Zane's voice was harsh. "Doesn't look like you're doing a good job."

Chazz bit his lip, and with a last glance at Alexis, he left the room.

"H… Hi, Zane," Alexis waved shyly with her left hand.

Zane's expression didn't change as he walked up to her bed and looked at her arm. "So the rumours are right, you _did_fall downstairs. That looks like it hurt."

"It did," Alexis whispered, looking at the bandages.

"But that's nothing compared to what your _heart_ feels like, is it?"

Alexis' eyes looked back at Zane the instant he said that. "How did you…?"

"I've never seen Blair hang on to Jaden that tightly before." Zane said flatly.

"Oh," Alexis clutched the blanket.

Zane continued. "You had every single guy at school all over you, but you picked him. Chazz was right when he pointed out that you worried about the big things. But was he right when he said Jaden was doing nothing?"

Alexis' head was a whirlwind. What _did_ Jaden do? She couldn't remember him making notes for her to study from, or carrying her books, or anything like that.

"_You are the one person who can always make me smile…"_

"_I said that," _Alexis remembered. _"I said that to Jaden not too long ago…"_

And then all at once a burst of realization came to Alexis. She helped him with major things, but he was helping her from the very beginning by doing the little things that no one would notice.

She'd been smiling the whole time whenever they were together, even laughing sometimes… something she'd never really done before. And he'd been through all of that crap for her…

Alexis hung her head solemnly when she remembered that even though she was helping him with the re-test, she was the _reason_ he was taking it.

How could Chazz not realize that?

How could Dr. Crowler not realize that?

How could she not realize that?

"Now think about it, Lex," Zane whispered in her ear, "are you really willing to lose a guy like him?"

"No," Alexis clenched her fist. "No I'm _not…_"

"Well, you know what to do."

With a little bit of difficulty, Alexis got out of bed by means of her left arm for support, and pushed her dance ticket into her pocket.

Zane tied a long scarf (that was in the closet) around her shoulder so she could use it as a sling. "Good luck," he waved as she reached the door.

Alexis gazed teasingly at him for a minute. "You look a little different," she said. "You look… happier. Is it possible that you've found a girlfriend, Zane?"

For the first time, Alexis saw Zane smile. She just had to marvel at how different his smile was from Jaden's. It lacked the friendly, silly aura that made her heart race, but it looked _very, very _handsome… sexy, even.

"Maybe," he said. "But for now, go get your boyfriend back."

"Yes," Alexis nodded, with a smile of her own. "Thanks for everything, Zane."

"Good luck," Zane called as she walked outside.

* * *

This Chapter was hard, but fun, to write. (It's funny how some things can be like that.)

Oh, for those of you who are worried about the pairing, let me say again… I love JadenAlexis, and I won't split them apart without putting them back , and the next Chapter is a MUST READ for those who like JadenAlexis romance!

When is it coming? To tell the truth, I'm not sure, but soon enough. (But then that's the same thing I said last time...) Remember to review!


	15. Always Right Beside You

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story  
**_Thanks for reviewing carlos red, Mr. E Writer, calderon and Rose Red2.0! (And I really need to thank all of you reviewrs Reading these makes me really, really happy.)_

_Normally I would've put up this Chapter a long time ago since it's summer, but I'll be traveling for the whole of July and most of the places I'm staying at don't have a computer. So I'm writing this now on my Mom's laptop, a genuinely long Chapter that I sincerely hope you guys will like. I worked hard on it, and I hope it can make up for the lack of updates. On with Chapter 15!_

Alexis finally made it down to the beach and marveled at the Duel Academy Dance.

Pounding music was being played by the DJ at the turntables, and blinding lights made it difficult to see. Nearly the entire student population was there, dancing the night away against the background of the sea washing up on the sand.

Alexis was about to rush in when she saw some guards and remembered something important.

"_The dance is couples-only," _she bit her lip. _"Even though I have a ticket, I'll just be sent back into the school unless I find a date."_

She wracked her brain. Any boy would feel great to have her go with him, but there was no time to run back inside and find one. Besides, it would be really rude to leave him as soon as she got in to look for Jaden. Alexis just turned and ran around the beach.

It took a while, but she finally found an area with no guards and ran into the dance, staying just outside the mass of people.

She gulped as she looked around. There were so many people here that she might not be able to find Jaden even if she searched for the whole night!

"Alexis? What are you doing here?"

Alexis looked around and was surprised to find Jaden standing a few feet in front of her. He looked extremely attractive in his black tuxedo; Alexis had to shake her head to avoid zoning out on him. Her eyes shifted to the two cups full of fruit punch in his hands.

And with a pang she remembered that he wasn't here with her.

"Jaden, what's taking so long?" a singsong voice came, and Blair emerged from the crowd.

Blair looked like a princess in the pink dress she was wearing. "Oh, it's you," Blair looked at Alexis in disdain, and Alexis realized with grief that she was standing with beautifully dressed people in just her school uniform, which was dirty from her fall. "Which boy felt sorry for you and agreed to be your date?"

"I never came to talk to you," Alexis turned to Jaden. The look on his face was blank, not filled with the usual excitement he got when he saw her. "I… I came to apologize to Jaden."

"Ugh, you're such a loser," Blair grabbed Jaden's arm suddenly, and pulled him closer to her. "Didn't you ever think that there was a _reason_ he came here without you? Let's go, Jaden," she started to drag him back into the crowd.

"Wait!" Alexis called.

In a huff Blair turned back and looked like she was going to shout something, but Jaden stopped her.

"Jaden, I'm really sorry. I want you to know that I really do care about you." Alexis couldn't look at him. She just _couldn't_.

But when Blair and Jaden started to walk away again, Zane's words repeated in her head.

_"Are you really willing to lose a guy like him?"_

"**STOP!"**

Alexis grabbed Jaden from behind and flung her arms around him. She started crying, determined to ignore the pain her left arm was giving her.

"If I let you walk away, I'll regret it for my whole life," she whispered into his shirt. "We haven't lost yet, have we?"

Jaden turned around and looked at Alexis. "What are you talking about?"

"The duel, Jaden," Alexis looked into his eyes and smiled faintly. "We're a team. I can't draw the magic card without you."

Jaden's face looked shocked for a minute, and then his expression softened. "You won't have to. I'll always be right beside you."

Alexis' face brightened instantly. Jaden just stood there, smiling at her.

"You're just going to forgive her like that?" Blair was dumbfounded. Jaden and Alexis were too focused on each other to even hear her.

"Hell-o?" Blair yelled at them. "Jaden! Hey, answer me! JADEN!"

"Huh?" Jaden blinked and turned to her. "You were saying something?"

"Ugh!" Blair grabbed the sides of her beautiful dress and stormed off, into the giant crowd of dancers.

Jaden closed his eyes as he brought Alexis closer to him, and Alexis felt her heart speed up. She felt so happy that she thought she was going to go insane. Their faces just inches apart, Jaden reached for her arm—the wrong one.

Alexis recoiled, and felt her arm throbbing. _"Oh crap," _she winced. _"Not now! Why now!?"_

"Alexis! Are you okay?" Jaden grabbed her hand, and Alexis saw the panic in his eyes as he stared at her arm. Looking down, she saw the white bandages nearly soaked through with blood.

"The nurse has to see your arm," he said as he took Alexis' other arm and led her to the school.

Alexis just nodded. "Seriously, Jaden… you're not angry with me?"

Jaden looked at her and smiled. "It's impossible to stay angry with you."

Alexis knew her face had to be a dark shade of red by now. "Thank you…" was all she could think of for a reply.

Further away, a group of boys weren't happy at all. They'd witnessed that near-kiss, and Jaden's walking away with Alexis in tow.

"Some guys have all the luck," one murmured as he watched Jaden walk away. "But that's all it is, you know. Luck. And Jaden Yuki is not going to be very lucky for long."

* * *

Whoo! Jaden and Alexis are back together! But who are those guys talking about Jaden like that? Is that the last we'll see of Blair? And Atticus had tried to warn Jaden about something that was supposed to happen at the dance that he and Alexis seemed to leave too early for… what was it? Find out next chapter! Remember to review!


	16. Stronger Than Ever Before

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story  
**_Thanks for reviewing M Warrior, DestinyLegend and AmberWolf of Flames!_

_Yay, I'm finally back and this chapter is finally done! I made a few promises in the last Chapter, I said that whatever was supposed to happen to Jaden and Alexis would happen here, and that's the idea that I tried to work with. But I just __couldn't write it__. The idea was in my head, but it didn't seem to flow with the story at this point at all. _

_So I decided to use a different idea, and to use what was supposed to happen in the last chapter, realizing it would make a good end. It was kind of a battle between me and a severe case of writer's block to write this, but the reviews were my motivation! (Yes, they help THAT much.) So thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this Chapter everyone!_

"Done," Alexis stepped out of the nurse's office and showed the white bandages on her arm.

"That took a little while," Jaden blinked. "Is your arm okay? What _happened _to it, anyway?"

"Well, it's a long story…" Alexis looked away. "My room's empty; Mindy and Jasmine are at the dance. Let's go," she took Jaden's arm.

Once they were in Alexis' room, she told Jaden everything that happened on the stairs.

"Dammit," he said and looked away, "I'm sorry, Alexis. I wasn't even there to help…"

"I'm fine!" Alexis tried to cheer him up. "So… how did the re-test go, anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, it was okay," Jaden said. "I finished really early; so that's how I got to go to the dance." he smiled.

Alexis blushed. She still hadn't gotten over how attractive Jaden looked in that tuxedo; and then remembered that she was still in her dirty Obelisk uniform.

"Sorry you have to see me like this," she whispered, "dirty uniform and all."

"It doesn't matter," he was still smiling, "at least I get to see you."

Those words echoed in Alexis' mind. "Thanks," she nodded, walking towards the window.

Then Jaden remembered what Atticus had said to him.

_"Word on the street says that something is supposed to happen to you guys on dance day."_

"Alexis," Jaden asked, "did anything… weird happen today?"

Alexis blinked. "No. Why?"

"Never mind," Jaden said, and looked at the bed. _"Nothing yet, and the day's almost over. Was Atticus wrong?"_

Suddenly, the lights started flickering.

"What's going on?" Alexis raised an eyebrow and walked towards the lightbulb. This wasn't normal. Everything worked perfectly in the Obelisk dorms.

In one quick instant, all of the lights went out. And all the lights meant _all the lights_… everywhere around the school, the dance included. It was pitch black, and Jaden couldn't even see the back of his hand.

"Alexis!" he called. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," she said, not able to see anything herself. "I'm going to try to make it over to you."

"Wait—"

But Alexis had already started moving, arms outstretched, tentatively moving through the darkness.

"Alexis? Are you alright?" Jaden said again.

"I think I'm almost there—ah!"

Alexis tripped over something on the floor, and fell right over onto Jaden, who gave a little grunt as his body pressed into the bed.

"Oh no!" Alexis said as she moved her hands, which were gripping Jaden's shirt. "I-I'm so sorry!" she began to pick herself up.

But something stopped her. Her mind shouted 'Get off of him!' but she felt paralyzed. Her heart was beating incredibly fast, and she knew her face had to be an extremely dark shade of red.

"H-Hey… Alexis…" Jaden's face was the same colour, and became an even darker shade as strands of Alexis' hair touched his face. She was leaning closer, he could tell.

Her heart thumping in her chest, Alexis' face was only centimeters above Jaden's when they heard someone shout.

"Quickly, girls, quickly. Get inside right this very instant!"

Jaden and Alexis heard groans of disappointed girls as they filed inside their respective rooms, guided by flashlights.

"But Mrs. Crowler, it's not that late, we could still—"

"DOCTOR! I am DOCTOR Crowler!" he yelled and pointed his flashlight directly in her eyes. "And for the final time, THE DANCE IS CANCELLED!"

In a heartbeat, Alexis moved off of Jaden, and thoughts rammed through her head like rapid fire.

"_Oh shit, this is __not good__, Dr. Crowler and nearly all of the girls are out there, and Mindy and Jasmine are coming in here! Jaden has to get out __**right now**__!"_

Panicked, Alexis looked at Jaden, who once again was wearing an expression similar to hers. Looking around desperately, the only other way to get out was the window, but there was no way Jaden could jump from so high!

"Quickly, under the bed," Alexis whispered.

"What?" Jaden whispered back.

"Just go!"

Just as soon as Jaden crawled under the bed, the door opened and Mindy and Jasmine walked in, Mindy holding a flashlight.

"Ah! Someone's in here!" Jasmine pointed and screamed, and Alexis felt her heart stop as Mindy whipped the flashlight around to their bed.

"Chill, Jasmine, it's just Alexis," Mindy sighed, and then turned towards Alexis. "Girl, you almost gave us a heart attack."

"… sorry," Alexis said with a little sigh, relieved that it wasn't Jaden Jasmine had seen.

"This really sucks, though," Mindy pouted as she slid onto her bed. "The dance is cancelled, and it's totally dark!"

"Yeah," Jasmine teased. "You were just getting all cuddly with—"

Mindy blushed and covered Jasmine's mouth, dropping the flashlight. Cautiously, she looked at Alexis, and just from that Alexis could tell that she was hiding something. "What is it?"

Mindy picked up the flashlight, and looked at Alexis. "I… well, _we_ have a lot of things to tell you."

"I can tell," was all Alexis said, but what she thought was _I can imagine, since you totally ignored me for such a long time and you're now talking like we're still best friends._

She felt something gentle on her foot; and realized that Jaden had to be pretty uncomfortable under there. "Um, could you tell me everything tomorrow?" Alexis copped out. "I'm really, really tired right now."

Jasmine yawned. "I guess I'm tired, too… the excitement of the dance must be what kept us up."

"Maybe," Mindy said, and then raised her eyebrow. "What happened to your arm?"

"It's a long story," Alexis said, meaning it. "I'll just tell you tomorrow, after a good night's sleep."

"We can just go to sleep like this? No nightgowns or anything?" Jasmine wondered.

"We can't see the back of our hands, much less the way to the bathroom," Mindy flopped on her bed, and Jasmine did the same.

After a few callings of 'goodnight', Mindy and Jasmine were asleep, and Alexis could tell that wild horses wouldn't be able to wake them up.

"Psst, Jaden," Alexis called to him, and he crawled from underneath the bed. They tiptoed towards the door, and after Alexis saw that the way was clear, she took Mindy's flashlight and gave it to him.

"She won't need it in the day, you just have to give it back before classes end tomorrow," Alexis said. "Oh, and I'm sorry about today… it wasn't exactly the romantic day we thought it would've been, huh?"

"You almost kissed me," Jaden said. Alexis was startled; she hadn't expected him to bring that up. "When you fell on me, you almost did. Why did you hesitate?"

"I… um…" Alexis looked away, blushing. "I just wasn't sure how you'd feel about it; I was afraid you'd think I was going too far…"

Jaden looked at her, and even in the dim light, Alexis could tell that the smile she loved so much was on his face.

"Just so you know, Alexis," he pulled her a little closer to him, "I happen to like kissing you."

And with that, he was kissing her. In the dark, with everything around them still and quiet, he was kissing her. Alexis had never felt so comfortable in her entire life… she felt like the only thing that mattered was Jaden.

As they broke apart and Jaden squeezed her hand with that silly grin on his face, Alexis felt happy. Everything that happened today, from the talk with Chazz to apologizing to Jaden for what she said was over, and she cherished this moment when she was happy.

Jaden shone the flashlight in her face, and his grin got even bigger. "Finally, I get to see that smile." Again, Alexis doubted that he realized just how sweet he was. All she could do was watch him wave and walk away with the flashlight in his hand.

Walking inside and closing the door behind her, Alexis was still smiling as she climbed into bed. Her relationship with Jaden was back, and stronger than ever.

But was it strong enough for what was coming next?

* * *

Well, that's it… hope you liked this Chapter! And wow, it's the longest one so far! I'm getting better at making chapters long, yay!

Also, some people will notice that I mentioned the end of the story in the A/N at the top… yes, it is coming soon. Not next-chapter soon, but there are only a few chapters left.

But anyway, remember to review, reviews make me happy and tell me how well I'm doing! (Honestly, I feel like a tape recorder that's been played back one too many times.) Remember to review!


	17. SOAP and Atticus' Revelation

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story  
**_Thanks for reviewing, Axel-of-the-fantasy! _

_I've always wanted to write about an idiotic group of fans. (What with reading about The Prince Yuki Fan Club in Fruits Basket, The Kazune-Z in Kamichama Karin and Night's fan club in Absolute Boyfriend.) So I decided to do it in this Chapter, because I thought of it as a way to put Harrison in the story. (What's a story about problems in Jaden and Alexis' relationship without Harrison?) Yay. : ) _

_And about the Atticus thing that everyone's waiting for, I touched on it in this Chapter, too. So once again, I hope you like it!_

"I'm gonna be laaaaaaate!" Jaden was screaming as he ran through the halls.

"_I can't believe it, Sy and Chumly never woke me up today! And we have Dr. Crowler's class first, too! I have to get there FAST! Not that I want to see him, but I might get in trouble if I'm late--"_

Jaden nearly gagged as someone grabbed his shirt collar. "Can't stop, really big hurry—"

"That'll have to wait."

About to protest, Jaden turned around to see Harrison behind him, and did a double take not because of Harrison, but because of the group of boys behind him.

"Wha…?" was all Jaden could manage to say.

"Jaden Yuki, get ready for the beating of your _life._" Harrison said. "We are S.O.A.P!"

There was silence for about three seconds.

"Soap?" Jaden said meekly.

"No!" Harrison yelled. "S-O-A-P!"

"You say that like I should know what it means," Jaden laughed.

"You should!" Harrison yelled. "We are the Society Ordering Alexis' Protection! Our sole purpose is to protect the Queen of Obelisk Blue from scum like you!"

Jaden blinked. "So you're the fanboys who sent all of the hate mail."

While the other boys seemed to object to being called 'fanboys', Harrison nodded. "But you're still going out with Alexis."

Jaden nodded, and everyone standing behind Harrison broke into murmurs that Jaden caught bits and pieces of.

"… thinks he's good enough…"

"… smash him to pieces…"

"… writing all of this in my diary tonight…"

But suddenly, they all went quiet and stared. Jaden blinked. "What?"

"Is something going on here?"

Jaden turned and saw Alexis standing directly behind him. "I was on my way to see if you'd overslept or something... but what the heck is going on here?" Alexis blinked.

"It's the S.O.A.P.," Jaden said.

"Soap?" Alexis blinked.

Jaden could swear he saw the group crumble. The girl they were protecting didn't know they existed…

"The Society Ordering Alexis' Protection," Harrison said, being the first to recover. "An organization totally dedicated to _you_. I'm the President," he added quickly.

"I'm flattered," Alexis blinked again, "but if this is about Jaden, I'm going to have to say that I really do like him," she took his hand, "and that we're late for class."

"But of course," Harrison said, not paying attention to the fact that Alexis was already walking with Jaden in tow. "Our _other _mission is to make you happy! Have a good day!"

"Wow," Jaden glanced behind him at the crowd of boys waving at Alexis and giving her the thumbs-up while giving him the Evil Eye. "I knew you were popular, but…"

"Let's talk about that later," Alexis interrupted. "This morning, Mindy told me that she was seeing Zane!"

"Zane and Mindy?" Jaden said. "But I thought Mindy was trying to put _you _with Zane."

Alexis shook her head. "She said that was just to see if I really liked him; to make sure it was okay,"

Jaden was about to say 'So why didn't she just ask you?' but stopped himself. _"It's probably a girl thing,"_ he thought.

"And guess what else?" Alexis held his arm. "They say they'll accept that we're together!"

Jaden smiled, and looked like he was about to say something when Alexis turned away from him and dropped his hand. He glanced behind her and saw Atticus.

"Hi," he wore a smile that looked a little sarcastic. "Can I borrow Jaden for a minute?"

"We're really late for class," Alexis said. "We have to go."

Jaden took her hand and smiled the irresistible smile at her. "I'll be okay. Go without me." Alexis bit her lip, blushed, and walked away.

"Was that mind control?" Atticus said once Alexis was gone. "I've _never_ been able to tell her what to do…"

"I wanted to know," Jaden disregarded the question, "about whatever was supposed to happen yesterday."

Atticus seemed startled. "Nothing happened?" Jaden shook his head no, and Atticus said a string of curse words. "That's not a good sign _at all…_"

"Can you just tell me what was supposed to happen?" Jaden said impatiently.

"Fanboys," Atticus gritted his teeth.

"S.O.A.P?" Jaden asked. "They seem harmless--"

"Not those idiots!" Atticus was indignant. "I'm talking about a group of people who would do anything for my sister."

* * *

Woo! A group of people who would do anything for Alexis... I wonder, what will they do?

Obviously, Atticus and Jaden are gonna continue that discussion next Chapter... don't worry about it. : ) By the way, there are only a few Chapters left...

Remember to review!


	18. Exaggerations And An Unexpected Apology

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story  
**_Thanks for reviewing JC-zala, Lumiere and mysterygal02! (Hoping I got everyone...) _

_I really want to update, but my Internet is gone; and I'm rushing to post this via a friend's computer. What a great time for them to take away the Net, huh? Right in the summer… _

_Anyway, on with this Chapter, hope you like it! Continuing exactly where the last one left off..._

Jaden tried to process that. "I'd do anything for Alexis, and I'm not anything to be scared of…"

Atticus shook his head. "Think about something of an Alexis-worshipping cult."

Jaden's mouth hung open as Atticus continued. "I'm not sure what they call themselves, but I know these are some really shady guys… they'll try to get at you any way they can. So I don't recommend walking alone, going out at night, staying in remote places…"

"_Gosh," _Jaden thought as Atticus ranted. _"He's just going on and on… you'd think they were going to kill me or something."_

"… because they might try to kill you." Atticus finished.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Jaden drew back.

"Yeah, I am," Atticus said as if there was nothing wrong. "Anyway, aren't you late for class?"

Atticus grinned as Jaden ran at top speed. "Oh well… time to practice the ukulele."

"Look who bothered to show up for my class," Dr. Crowler said with fake enthusiasm. "It's Mr. Slifer Slacker himself."

"Sorry… for being late…" Jaden said, standing at the door.

"Detention," Dr. Crowler said stiffly. "One hour after school."

Jaden sighed as he took his seat beside Syrus, barely getting a chance to glance at Alexis who was at the back of the room. She cast him a playful smile, and Jaden grinned.

Atticus was exaggerating. Nothing bad was going to happen… right?

Before he knew it, classes for the day were over, and it was time for Jaden's detention with Dr. Crowler. He sighed as he walked through the halls alone, and entered the room for the second time that day.

"Sit," Dr. Crowler pointed at Jaden's seat, and without saying anything, Jaden did as he was told. There was silence for a few minutes as Jaden watched the clock on the wall; wishing it would speed up.

Suddenly, Dr. Crowler got up, and stood directly in front of Jaden. "I believe I owe you an apology."

Jaden blinked and raised his head to meet Dr. Crowler's gaze. "What?"

"I _know_ you heard me," Dr. Crowler said, irritated. "It was very wrong of me to get so involved in my student's lives."

Jaden blinked again, and pinched himself on the arm, just to check that he wasn't having a really weird dream.

"Alexis Rhodes is one of the best students I've ever taught. Take care of her," Dr. Crowler looked away, and Jaden nodded absentmindedly. "Also, it's good to see that you've turned over a new leaf… I saw that in your score on the Re-Test."

"My score?" Jaden said excitedly. "Was it good? What did I get--!"

"Calm down," Dr. Crowler reprimanded. "The results come out in four days; I believe you can wait that long. Just bear in mind… I specifically wrote that test so that anyone who didn't put in maximum effort would fail."

Jaden was struggling not to explode. He just HAD to know what his score was!

"Also," Dr. Crowler whispered, "how is Ms. Rhodes' arm?"

Jaden was puzzled before he remembered that Dr. Crowler was the one who caused it.

"It's fine," he whispered back, turning away. "Today she told me the bandages were coming off soon."

"Good," Dr. Crowler sighed.

The rest of the detention went on in silence, and when the hour passed, Jaden headed for the door, but then stopped. He turned to say something to Dr. Crowler, but saw that he was asleep over the desk.

"Well, what do you know," Jaden grinned as he walked out of the door. "I'm not the only one who sleeps in class."

* * *

As he was about to head back to Slifer dorm, Jaden heard someone calling him, and turned to see an Obelisk boy behind him.

"What's up?" Jaden wondered why this guy wanted to talk to him.

"Someone wants to see you in the library. Follow me," he started walking away.

Jaden was a little confused, but followed the boy anyway. Soon, they were at the library… but it was dark, and seemingly empty. Jaden stepped inside, and in the second that he did, he realized just how stupid that was.

"There was never… anyone who wanted to see me, was there?" Jaden whispered.

"A lot of people want to see you," the boy stepped in front of the door and locked it.

"Including _me._" An angry female voice said.

The minute Jaden heard that voice, he knew he was in for trouble.

* * *

I can almost bet you guys know who that is… and am I the only one who finds Atticus playing the ukulele weird? Lol.

Anyway, I'm really not sure when I'm going to get the Internet back, so I can't promise an update. (It's totally unfair! I can't live without the Net!) Remember to review, and hopefully I can get to put up the next Chapter soon! One thing I can say about it: Alexis' fans sure are serious...

Remember to review, and I'll post the next Chapter the first chance I get!


	19. A Friend In Need

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story  
**_Thanks for reviewing Animaman, Angelic Kitsune, boomerboom, charizardag, simoman, jadenyukialexisrhodes, wetto206 and Changed Angel! I really hope I got everyone, I'm really happy I got so many new reviews, thank you all so much. _

_I also have to say I'm really sorry for not updating; there was no Internet at my house for a REALLY long time, plus, I'm in 4th form now which means LOTS of homework and SBA's. (As you can see, high school here in the Caribbean is way different from in America.) This Chapter was slightly rushed, and it's kinda short, but I hope you like it anyway!_

"Blair?" Jaden said weakly, not used to the dim light.

"Yeah, it's me. And they're here, too," she pointed behind her, and Jaden could make out the forms of many, many boys.

"_This," _he felt a bead of sweat run down his face, _"is bad."_

"We just want to know," a boy stepped up, "why you think you're good enough to date Alexis Rhodes."

"I don't," Jaden said. "But she thinks I am."

The next thing Jaden knew, he was sent straight into a table.

"Okay," he winced. "That hurt."

"We'll let you get out of here unharmed as long as you promise to end your relationship with her."

Jaden shook his head. "Blair, why are you even here? You can't be a part of Alexis' fan club."

"Of course not!" she said angrily. "You always pick her over me— and I want you to see how wrong you were! The one thing I have in common with these guys is that I hate you!"

"Well, that was good to know," Jaden looked away, and Blair felt tears sting her eyes.

"I hope this shows you," one of the boys cracked his knuckles. "The Queen of Obelisk Blue is too good for Slifer Slime."

* * *

Around an hour later, Alexis was in her room with Mindy and Jasmine. Mindy was sprawled out on the bed, Jasmine was reading, and Alexis was doing homework.

"Oh crap," Alexis searched through her bag.

"What is it?" Mindy asked.

"My book on Magic Cards… I must've left it in the library. I'm going to go for it; I need it to finish the project we got."

Mindy groaned. "Alexis, you realize that project isn't due until a week from now, right?"

Alexis grinned. "It's not that big a deal… I'll be back in a few minutes."

But once she got to the library, Alexis saw a crudely drawn sign on the door that said it was closed.

She was about to turn back, but she thought she heard someone call her name… in a voice she recognized. Plus, this person sounded hurt…

"I-Is someone in there?" she reached for the door, but found it was locked. _"Huh?"_

The voice called her again; sounding even weaker than before.

"I-I'm coming!" Alexis said as she backed away from the door. _"This," _she thought as she held her arm out of the way, _"is going to leave a mark."_

Alexis threw her full weight against the door, and it flew open. She switched on the lights, and saw something that made her freeze.

Jaden was on the floor, eyes closed, a sleeve of the Slifer jacket torn off, revealing the black shirt underneath. He looked totally limp, just lying there, a bleeding cut on his face.

"A… Alexis…" he opened his eyes.

"Jaden!" Alexis snapped back to reality and ran over to him. "What happened?"

"I'm okay…" Jaden's eyes started closing.

"No, you're not!" Alexis shouted. "Hold on, I'm going to get you to the nurse…"

"Alexis…" Jaden started, but then his eyes closed slowly.

"Jaden! Just hang on! JADEN!" Alexis yelled, but it was too late—he was out like a light.

Alexis was frantic. Jaden needed to get to the nurse's office right now. But she couldn't carry him; he was too heavy. And besides, the state of her arm made that nearly impossible…

"Alexis?" a voice said from the doorway. "What are you doing-- oh dear, is that _Jaden?"_

Alexis turned, and had never been this happy to see Bastion before. "Quickly, you have to help me carry him," she said as he ran over.

"What happened to him? How'd he end up like this?" Bastion put Jaden's arm over his shoulder.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Alexis said truthfully as she put Jaden's other arm over her shoulder, and they struggled to carry him out of the library. He was a lot heavier than he looked... well, he had to be if he ate as much as he did. Thank God for Bastion, he always showed up when help was needed.

Alexis glanced at Jaden as they were struggling to walk, and felt like she had all the bruises he did. It was her fault he was in this state; she knew it. And she also knew that she'd never forgive whoever had done this to him.

* * *

Okay, that chapter: done! I'm really sorry for not updating, like I said, I was swamped with work... please forgive me!

Someone had requested I put Bastion in... to be honest, I never even thought about putting him in until I read that review. So I'm really grateful; without you, the story might have been Bastion-less. I'll try to put up the next Chapter soon... I'll try. Remember, reviews help the process-- they certainly did this time!


	20. Opposites, Punishments and a Lost Puppy

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story  
**_Thanks for reviewing Syaoran-san, Jinchuriki-Uzumaki-Naruto, TamerofDragons, Hitokiri Ryuu, JadenYukiAlexisRhodes, chibifurby, and insanlynuts! (Hoping I got everyone... but I think I ended up thanking some people twice? Oh well.)_

_I'm on Mid-Term break now, so I had some time and I updated, yay! -currently ignoring the pile of homework on the ground- Anyway, on with the Chapter!_

15-30 Minutes Later...

"He has a lot of cuts, but they're not deep," the nurse reported to Alexis and Bastion outside her office. "He should be fine after a good night's sleep."

Alexis sighed, and the nurse looked at her intently. "This situation will, of course, have to be brought to Chancellor Sheppard first thing in the morning… are you sure you have no idea how it happened?"

Alexis nodded, and the nurse sighed. "Well, it's very late. I'll be heading off to bed now."

"Um, is it okay if… if I stay in there with Jaden tonight?" Alexis asked cautiously.

The nurse raised an eyebrow, but seemed too tired to protest. "Why not? I'll leave the door open; just make sure he stays sleeping."

"Thanks," Alexis said, and then turned to Bastion and smiled. "Thanks to you, too. If you weren't there—"

"—You would have taken care of him," Bastion smiled. "He's fine when you're around."

Alexis smiled and waved, watching the nurse and Bastion walk away in opposite directions.

Then she walked inside the nurse's office, and sat beside Jaden's bed. He was just lying there, very still. Alexis ran her hand through his hair a little bit, and looked at the white bandages on his face, arms and legs.

"I'm really sorry," she said, still running her hand through his hair. "It's my fault you're in trouble… again," she sighed.

"Quite right."

Alexis spun to see Blair standing at the door, and quickly took her hand out of Jaden's hair.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

Blair didn't do anything but smirk and look at Jaden's limp figure on the bed. "I'm not finished with him yet," she said simply.

Alexis looked from Blair to Jaden and back to Blair, connecting the pieces of this little puzzle.

"Are you telling me," she clenched her fist, "that _you_ did this to him?"

"I could say I didn't, but that would be lying," Blair folded her arms.

Alexis just stared at Blair, the anger plainly visible in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Alexis," Blair rolled her eyes. "I was just teaching Jaden a lesson. He knows he belongs with me; he's just being ignorant."

"You can't say that," Alexis said under her breath. "It's _Jaden's_ decision who he goes out with!"

"But he's so naïve," Blair pouted, "and so cute… like a lost puppy. That's why I've decided to forgive him.

"Don't even say anything!" Blair noticed Alexis about to open her mouth. "You and Jaden might have had _some_thing together… but it didn't count. Don't you see you keep pulling each other into trouble? It's hopeless… you two are total opposites."

"Opposites…"

Alexis spun at Jaden's voice, and saw him sit up. "No! You're not well enough to—" Alexis started, but she saw from the look in his eyes that there was no way he was going to listen to her.

"No matter how much you put me through… I'd go through anything for Alexis," Jaden said, and Alexis' face turned a stunning shade of red. "And I think you should know, Blair…" Jaden smiled at her. "Opposites attract."

There was a long silence during which Blair and Alexis looked at Jaden disbelievingly.

"Argh!" Blair bit her lip and slammed her hand on the wall. "Fine! Be that way! I hope you two keep dragging each other into trouble—and then maybe the two of you can learn a lesson!"

"I learned a lesson from you, Blair," Alexis blinked. "I don't get along well with bitches."

Blair just fumed and stomped out of the nurse's office. Jaden sighed, and fell back on the bed. "Are you okay?" Alexis looked at him, a little scared.

"Fine," he grinned. "Congratulations, Alexis."

"For what?"

"I've never seen you like that before. I'll bet that if I never stepped in, you would've slapped her."

Alexis folded her arms. "Well, she would've deserved it… and hey, you were mad, too…"

"No one—and I mean _no one—_calls me a lost puppy." Jaden said sternly.

Alexis laughed.

"What?" Jaden whined. "It's true! I—ow!" he said as he grabbed his shoulder.

"You lost puppy," Alexis cooed.

"Stop," Jaden warned.

"Lost… puppy." Alexis teased.

"I am not!"

"Aww… such a cute little puppy."

Jaden pouted, and Alexis laughed.

"That's it," he grabbed her by the edge of her shirt and drew her closer to him. "Come here. Time for some punishment."

All that Alexis thought as she pressed her lips onto his is that this could hardly be called punishment.

* * *

Okay, that Chapter's down! Tell me how you felt about it in your review! (The last part was cute, ne? Lol.)

I have a major announcement... the next Chapter is the last Chapter. That's right... after the next Chapter, the story will be over. And, of course, the reviewers of the last Chapter can't be thanked, because there will be no more Chapters to thank them in. So squeeze in a review for this one. :)

I'll try to update soon... I'm still covered in work. Remember to review!


	21. True Love

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own YuGiOh GX… just this story**

_Thanks for reviewing JadenYukiAlexisYuki, Player Zero, TamerofDragons, star-shimmered-dragon, asukaandshinji, me like narusaku, dark magician girl princess, Wanderer of Darkness and Evil-animegirl16! _

_Omigosh, I can't believe this is the last Chapter! I just can't! Anyway,__please read the A/N at the bottom__, it'a a thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. (Because you're all awesome.) Anyway, time to start!_

Four days later…

"Jaden Yuki?" Dr. Crowler called across the room of students. "Not here? Well, next then—"

"I'M HERE!!" Jaden yelled as he came crashing through the doors, Syrus and Chumly right behind him.

All of Jaden's bandages were gone thanks to the expert care of the nurse, and now it was finally time to hear his grade on the re-test.

"Oh," Dr. Crowler said, a little scared by the sudden entry. "Well, your paper, then…"

And he handed Jaden his re-test paper. _"Please be good,"_Jaden cautiously moved his finger from the slot where his grade would be. _"Pleeeease be good…"_

Jaden saw a 10. He was devastated... he couldn't have scored that low!

He moved his hand again... and saw a 5.

105? ONE HUNDRED--- AND FIVE!?

"It's true," Dr. Crowler sighed, noticing Jaden's flabbergasted expression and the awkward silence that filled the room. "You received one hundred percent on the paper, and gained five extra marks for answering the bonus questions correctly, thus a grand total of one hundred and five marks—the highest score anyone has _ever_received on one of my tests."

The silence continued.

"YES!!!" Jaden destroyed it. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!!!!"

"Wow!" Syrus shouted. "That's great!"

"Totally licious, man!" Chumly agreed. "We have to celebrate this! Time for a part-ay!"

"On a more serious note," Dr. Crowler looked directly at Jaden. "What became of those students who attacked you?"

"The fanboys who beat me up?" Jaden blinked. "The nurse told Chancellor Sheppard, and they were all suspended, along with Blair. I—"

"Come on, Jaden!" Chumly interrupted. "We have to go tell everyone!"

"Yeah, and plan for the party!" Syrus said.

"Uh, see you later, Dr. Crowler!" Jaden said as he was dragged out of the room.

"Never fails to surprise me," Dr. Crowler said. "Anyway, the next paper belongs to…"

* * *

Jaden, Syrus and Chumly were grinning as they headed to Slifer dorm.

"A party'll be great!" Syrus said. "We can celebrate with cake and—"

"Alexis…" Jaden's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, sure, Alexis will be there too. And the rest of the gang, and—"

Chumly turned Syrus' head to the bushes around Slifer dorm, where Alexis was sitting far away, not facing them.

"Oh," Syrus said knowingly.

"Go, talk to her if you want," Chumly pushed Jaden.

"I can't just leave you guys—" Jaden was flustered.

"We'll just go tell everyone and get cake from the caf!" Chumly called. "Don't worry! Talk to her!"

And he and Syrus were gone, leaving Jaden walking to Alexis.

"Hi," he said as he sat beside her.

"Hey," her face brightened a little as she saw him. "What's up?"

"I have good news…" he smiled at her. "Look."

He held up the paper so Alexis could see it, and her eyes opened wide. She took the paper with both hands, and Jaden glanced at her arm.

"The bandage is gone!" he kept smiling.

"The nurse took it off this morning," Alexis said. "I came to show you, but you weren't here."

"Sorry for making you wait."

"It's okay!" Alexis laughed as she got up. "I can't believe this grade! It's so amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you."

Alexis looked at Jaden, who was still sitting in the grass, beaming at her. "Huh? I never did that much, all I really did was make some notes and help you study. The rest was all you."

"That's a lie," Jaden said. "You did a lot more than that; but you don't realize it."

Alexis just looked into his brown eyes as he stood up. "What are you talking about?"

Jaden held her hands and whispered into her ear, "You were my motivation…"

And it was true. There was no way they could have been through this much without each other. They sometimes got each other into trouble, but it took bad times to appreciate good times like this. And motivation helped to make the good times even better.

Alexis felt some tears in her eyes as she leaned in towards Jaden. She closed her eyes and waited for a kiss…

"Oh come on!" Chazz shielded his eyes. "PLEASE don't act all lovey-dovey in front of me!!"

Atticus snapped some pictures of them on a camera. "These are being sent straight to Mom and Dad!"

"We got the cake from the caf and called everyone!" Syrus yelled.

"Obviously," Zane muttered.

"Be nice, Zane…" Mindy held his arm.

Jaden looked at Alexis, and Alexis looked at him. "Time to celebrate, Mr. Perfect Score," Alexis held out her hand and smiled. "Guess you're not so much of a lost puppy anymore."

Jaden just smiled as he took her hand and they ran over to their friends. As he looked into Alexis' eyes, he knew they were meant to be, and he grinned as his hand squeezed hers.

_We've finally found it... this really is true love._

_

* * *

_

Well, that… was the final Chapter. I can't believe it! I have so much to say.

This is my longest story so far, and it's also the one with the most reviews. I'd like to thank everyone who read it, and a big thank you to the reviewers! I have over TWO HUNDRED reviews for this story. I never expected that many **at all**. You guys are amazing, you really are! You're MY motivation! (gives all reviewers virtual cookies)

And the last thing... review please! Don't be afraid to just because it's the last Chapter. I really love the feedback, and like I said, you guys are my motivation for writing! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing; I hope I see you in my future stories!

-danielie


End file.
